KV-85
The KV-85 is a tier 3 Soviet heavy tank. About A further development of the KV-1S tank. Unlike the previous modification, the KV-85 had enhanced armament. The vehicle was developed in the spring of 1943 at the Chelyabinsk Kirov Plant. The tank entered service on August 8, 1943, and was mass produced until September, with a total of 148 vehicles manufactured. The KV-85 was used by the breakthrough armored regiments of the Red Army. A stopgap upgrade to the KV series was the short-lived KV-85 or Objekt 239. This was a KV-1S with the new turret from the Object 237 (IS-85) still in development, mounting the same 85 mm D-5T gun as the SU-85 and early versions of the T-34-85 (not yet in production at the time). The 85 mm proved capable of penetrating the Tiger I from 1000 m and the demand for it slowed production of the KV-85 tremendously (only 148 were built in the end). The KV-85 appeared on the front beginning in September 1943 and its production ended by December 1943. Soviet industry was, therefore, able to produce a heavy tank as well armed as the Tiger I before the end of 1943. Although the KV-85 was an excellent opponent to the Tigers and Panthers, it was a stopgap and thus was built in small numbers. The complete Object 237 was accepted into service as the IS-85 and was produced in the autumn and winter of 1943-44; they were sent to the front as of October 1943 and production of the IS-85/IS-1 was stopped by the spring of 1944 once the IS-122/IS-2 entered full-scale production. Playstyle Introduction - This tank is slightly similar to the VK 30.01 (H) but being a little bit better with a few downsides, it has a lower DPM and slower reload time but is overall much better because it has a better DPS, speed, armor and health. Brawler - Because of these improvements, the KV-85 can actually be played as a brawler tank at close range, like many brawler tanks they have poor reload speed, so make sure your shots count. Stop your tank and shoot, make sure to drive away or either sit and angle your side as they will most likely hit your tracks or deflect of your hull, wait for your long reload and make another hit when you can. Close-range support - You can also play this as a support tank, because of your high DPS you can dish out some damage from 50-150m away, don't go further than that as your shell-drop is quite poor. You don't really need cover because of your health and armor, so that you are able to tank some hits. What not to play as (subjective) - This tank is ill-suited as a flanker or a sniper because of its rather poor shell-drop, reload speed, and speed, missing three of the four main aspects of a good sniper. It can't be a flanker or a chaser because of its poor speed. Pros: * High DPS for its tier. * High penetration value. * Above-average health for its tier. * Decent armor compared to other heavies for its tier. * Good acceleration. Cons: * Reload time is sluggish. * While it is very good on its tier, it's extremely weak against tier 4s like M26 Pershing . * Slow speed. Category:Soviet Union Category:Tier 3 Category:Heavy Tanks Category:Non-Premium